1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to condoms for use during sexual intercourse.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), including human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the virus that causes acquired immune-deficiency syndrome (AIDS), and with the uncontrolled growth of the world's population, there is a pressing unmet need for an effective means for preventing the transmission of STDs and for controlling population growth. One method for accomplishing both these goals is by introducing an effective barrier between male and female sex organs during sexual intercourse for preventing the transmission of bodily fluids and for limiting the actual skin-to-skin contact between the sexual organs. Heretofore, conventional means for creating such barriers have included the use of condoms, diaphragms, prophylactic gels, creams, and the like.
Since ancient times, one successful means for creating a barrier to bodily fluids during sex has been the use of male condoms. Condoms for placement over the penis were originally constructed from animal tissue, and condoms of this type are still in use today. Condoms of animal tissue are generally effective for preventing the passage of semen, but do not prevent the passage of certain microbes, and in particular viruses, such as HIV. Accordingly, most male condoms are now constructed from latex, polyurethane, or other resilient modern polymers that are able to act as a barrier to microbes as well as bodily fluids. While condoms have become popular for the control of STDs and pregnancy worldwide, there is still much room for improvement. For example, many men do not like to use male condoms because such condoms can deaden sensation, thereby causing erectile dysfunction and reduced pleasure.
Additionally, conventional condoms have unacceptable failure rates due to a number of factors, such as breaking of the condom, pin holes in the condom wall, slippage of the condom following ejaculation and other failures caused by poor design or improper usage. A recent study showed that the failure rate of male condoms due to breakage was 15 percent. (See, R A Crosby et al., “Men with Broken Condoms: Who and Why?”, Sexually Transmitted Infections, 83(1), pp 71-75, February 2007.) Even though the failure rates are high, people continue to use condoms that break frequently because they lack any better alternative for prevention of STDs and pregnancy. For example, female condoms, contraceptive gels, contraceptive creams, diaphragms and cervical caps all are less effective at preventing pregnancy and the transmission of STDs than male condoms. Further, since the onset of the deadly AIDS epidemic, it has become more important than ever to have a condom with reduced failure rates, and preferably a zero failure rate. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for a condom having a design that will induce a much lower failure rate.
Additionally, it is believed that every man has his own length of time necessary for reaching ejaculation during sexual intercourse. During intercourse nerve impulses pass from the glans of the penis to the brain via the spinal cord to signal ejaculation. The time to reach ejaculation may vary from less than one minute to any number of minutes, depending on the particular individual's signal mechanisms. Vasodilator drugs, such as Viagra®, while useful for helping a man achieve and maintain an erection, do not have any effect on prolonging the length of time for sexual intercourse. Application of local anesthetics, such as Lidocaine, sensation-reducing creams, and the like, may prolong the time of intercourse, but at same time can severely reduce the pleasure experienced by the male during the intercourse because they essentially numb the nerve endings. Accordingly, it would also be desirable if a condom were able to extend the time which it takes a man to reach ejaculation during intercourse, while still providing pleasurable sensations to both partners.
Related art in the area of the invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,191,902; 5,425,379; 5,623,945; 5,050,619; 5,045,341; 4,930,522; 5,284,159; 5,102,405; 6,000,398; 5,082,004; 5,331,974; 5,622,186; 5,513,652; 4,009,717; and European Patent Application No. EP0645128, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.